ZAG Heroez Initiative
by jerejosh231
Summary: When all superheroes are assembled together from all different universes, the ZAG Heroez Initiative is activated to defend from all forces of evil. Core story is inspired by BBmetalhead04. Disclaimer: I do not own the ZAG Heroez or ZAGtoon franchise. Re-uploaded due to document error.
1. Chapter 1 Recruitment

**(Author's Notes): The part where the story introduces Jeremy Zag to Marinette is not created by me. That part specifically was created by BBmetalhead04. This story adventure will continue as combination of all of ZAG Heroez animation heroes from Pixie Girl, Zak Storm, Ghost Force and many others. But those other characters will come into play into this story in due time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZAG Heroez and Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **This would be the only story that will take the longest time possible to create. Because it is based around some of the animations cartoons that has not been released yet. So once a new cartoon series from ZAG Heroez has come out, I can continue and connect the story to its next phase. For now, I can start with the Miraculous Universe, so I can set a base ground. Hope you enjoy the introduction!**

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

 _Then once again the city of Paris is safe and returns to normal for another day._

"Pound it." Cat Noir and Ladybug said. Doing the fist bump.

 _Then both Cat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous are about to transform back._

"Well, I'll see you again soon milady." Cat Noir says to Ladybug and leaves the scene.

"Till' next time. Cat Noir." Ladybug said softly.

 _Both Ladybug and Cat Noir quickly runs away from the scene. Ladybug returns to her bakery. The miraculous runs out of power transforms back into her civilian form._

"That was a close one." Marinette said with sigh of relief.

"You said it girl, Hawkmoth just won't give us a break." Tikki responds.

"He keeps us on our toes and it's already at night. *yawns*" Marinette said.

"Yes. Hehe" Tikki giggles.

 _Marinette then proceeds to head down stairs to eat her dinner. She says Hello to her parents._

"Bonjour Marinette." Sabine (Marinette's mother) greets Marinette.

"Bonjour mere." Marinette responds as she looks around for her father. "Where's Pere?"

"He is downstairs preparing for tomorrow's items. You look tired today. Have you been doing a lot of exercise?" Sabine asked when she looked at Marinette's facial expression.

"Yes, have been working out a lot. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll go help him out."

"Not in that condition you're not. You need to take care of your health. Besides have some dinner then head back to your room. You have done good work today." Sabine said.

"I will. Thanks." Marinette thanked. She then proceeds to give her mother a quick hug and goes towards the dinner table and eats.

 _Once Marinette has finished eating her dinner, she proceeds to head back up to her room and start doing her homework. But she finds out there was a person dressed in a gray suit at her rooftop balcony. Marinette proceeds to head up to her balcony and she asks._

"Um, bonjour Monsieur? May I help you?"

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You have become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." The shadowed figure answered.

"Who are you?" * _Figure steps out of the shadows*_

"I'm Jeremy Zag, founder of Zagtoon. I'm here to talk to you about the Heroez initiative." He said.

"Heroes Initiative?"

"No, Heroez. With a Z. not a S." Jeremy corrects her.

"Whatever, why are you here?" Marinette asked with a suspicious look.

"I'm here to recruit you. Marinette, or should I say. Ladybug."

"How did you know who I am?" She asked with a shocked expression.

"I've been watching you since your first encounter in the Stoneheart incident. You show some very impressive talents Marinette in terms of how you handle as your alter ego Ladybug." He explains.

"Does anyone else know who I am?"

"Apart from my organization, nobody else."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Almost about a year now."

"Are there any other Miraculous holders with superpowers just like me?"

"No, they work differently on how they got their powers. Some born with them, some are not and even some are not part of this world. Just as I said before, a part of a bigger universe." Jeremy answered.

"How many humans with superpowers do you have so far?"

"Many. But you're the first as from this Earth."

"What do you mean this Earth? Are there other earths?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yes, there are other Earths. Ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?" he questioned.

"I have not been paying attention to my science classes but I have heard of it before online in the internet. My friend Max was even interested on it. He said it would be possible to be performed but the technology right now is not compatible to detect it." She said as she tried to explain the theory.

"But we do. Thanks to the cooperation from other universes. Enough chatting, so are you in or out?" Jeremy questions.

"What's your purpose of creating the Heroez Initiative?" Marinette questioned Jeremy again.

"So many questions, you never stop asking do you? But hey, I'm fine with that. A hero's instinct, always know what you are getting into. Smart move. The Heroez Initiative is an organisation that is created for other super humans across all universes to combine forces to create the ultimate superhero task force. I want you to be their leader of this Earth." He said with exhaustion.

"Why do you want me to join forces with others? I work just fine Cat Noir. Cat Noir and I are team. You can't just separate me from him." She asked with a worried expression.

"I'm not telling you to leave your current team and join mine. Cat Noir can come along with you, I'm fine with that too." He quickly corrects her. "But now that's enough for question time, now you still have to answer this question. Are you in or out?"

She thought about it for a while. "I need time to think about it. This is all of a sudden to me." She said.

Jeremy responded "Sure, take as long as you want to think about your decision. It is a massive decision after all. I'll be here when you make you final decision." Then suddenly he vanishes from the balcony but only to be left with a hologram device behind.

 **(Author's notes): I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this massive collaboration. As you recently read the introduction to this massive crossover, I have updated the introduction the first chapter to this story just to clear up duplicates. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 So it begins

Marinette then heads back down into her room with the holograph device in hand and puts it on her desk. And she sits on her desk chair for a while to let her thoughts sink to what just happened. Tikki then comes out to check on Marinette.

"Marinette, are you okay?" asked Tikki worried.

"I… I don't know Tikki. I just don't know what to do. I have to be the leader of this Earth? Other worlds that have superpowers? It's just too much to take in." Marinette responds to Tikki with confusion.

"Calm down Marinette, just take deep breaths."

Marinette proceeds to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Better?"

"Better. Thanks Tikki." Thanked Marinette.

"Your welcome." Said Tikki.

Tikki flies towards Marinette and hugs her. Marinette hugs her back.

"I should ask Cat Noir with this whether or not he is on board with this." Marinette said.

"It's better that you do. Hear out what he thinks about the current situation." Tikki recommended.

"Well time to see him then. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette transforms into Ladybug and calls Cat Noir to meet her at the usual patrol spot.

* * *

 _ **Later at the patrol spot…**_

Cat Noir has arrived first and he waits there for Ladybug.

"Hmm, I wonder why she would call me out in this kind of time. We were just finished with our patrol." Cat Noir questioned to himself. Then Ladybug then arrives at their usual patrol spot.

"Hey Cat Noir." Greeted Ladybug.

"Why hello Milady, so why did you call me out for?" questioned Cat Noir.

"Today, while I was on our way back I met this person called Jeremy Zag. He told me that he has seen us in action before, and now he wants to recruit us into his organisation called the Zag Heroez Initiative. He wants me to become the leader of this Earth." Briefed Ladybug.

"Why would he want you to be the leader of this Earth? Wait…. this Earth? Are there other Earths in this universe?"

"I'm afraid so, he told me that the Multiverse Theory is true and there are many different universes in this whole galaxy."

Cat Noir sits down and thinks about it for a while to let the information sink in. Ladybug then sits next to Cat Noir to relax next to him. Cat Noir then speaks with a worried tone.

"So he wants to recruit us into his initiative, but who is going to protect Paris? We still have so many questions on our side that we still don't know. Are there any other miraculous holders on this world?" questioned Cat Noir.

"That's why I called you here Cat Noir, I need your opinion on this. Should we get inducted into this new world that we are about to enter or stay here and continue defending Paris." Ladybug questioned.

"I need to think about this as well. I'll tell you when I have an answer."

"Yeah, good idea. So, see you around Cat Noir?"

"Yeah I'll see you around." Said Cat Noir. Then they both went their own separate ways.

* * *

The next morning, the alarm woke Marinette up and proceeds to get changed for school. She then heads down to the dining room to greet her parents to eat breakfast before she leaves for school. Sabine saw Marinette looking worried like she has something on her mind.

"Bonjour Marinette, you look like you have been thinking hard on something lately." Asked Sabine.

"Oh it's nothing, I just had long hard day of thinking about some new designs is all." Answered Marinette.

"Okay, if you say so. But if there is anything you need to tell me. I'm always open."

"Thanks, I will."

Marinette then proceeds to kiss her mother goodbye then she grabs her bag and off to school she goes. Outside the school, her best friend Alya was waiting for her to greet her. Alya then sees Marinette coming over and greets her.

"Bonjour Marinette, nice to see you." Greeted Alya.

"Nice to see you too Alya." Marinette greets back.

"You would not believe what happened last night." Alya said enthusiastically.

"What happened?"

"Yesterday, Ladybug and Cat Noir saved Paris again. I got footage and as I posted it on the Ladyblog later on, that video's views blew up through the roof. It's a hit!"

"Alya, you should know better that it's dangerous go into battlegrounds. You could get hurt." Marinette suggests.

"Yeah I know, but hey. That's all in the life of a journalist." Alya said.

Then Adrien and Nino came to say hi to the girls. Marinette is shy as Adrien is near her and while Nino and Alya are chatting. Adrien then starts the conversation with Marinette.

"Bonjour, Marinette. So how are you?" greets Adrien with a smile on his face.

 _Marinette responds back with a little stutter._

"I… I'm fine. So um…. How's your weekend?" Marinette asks.

"It was great, thanks for asking." Adrien responds.

Then there was an awkward silence for a moment there… Then she saw Adrien looking worried about something. Marinette speaks.

"Hey Adrien, are you okay? Is something bothering you? Is it about your father again?" questioned Marinette.

"Oh it's nothing Marinette. Thanks." Adrien responds.

"Okay… Anyway see you in class." Said Marinette.

 _Once Alya and Marinette finished their conversation, the girls leave to go to their classes. Leaving the boys Adrien and Nino behind. Nino then speaks to Adrien with a worried tone._

"Adrien, are you sure you're okay? You seriously look upset about something." Asked Nino.

"Seriously I'm fine Nino. Don't worry about it." Adrien said.

"Ok… If you need anything dude, just ask me. I'm always here, remember you are my friend."

"Thanks Nino." Thanked Adrien.

After the boys had their talk, they quickly enter their classroom as the class was about to start. As the class was progressing through, outside the school there was panic as a giant metal robot with green glow is terrorising through Paris. The class quickly ran away from the windows and told that to head home immediately. Then Marinette and Adrien transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir in secret separately and quickly sprang into action to prevent the robot from further damage. Then Cat Noir and Ladybug tries to do whatever they can to do stop this robot.

"Um Ladybug, there's something off about this robot isn't it." Cat Noir questioned.

"Yeah! This 'thing' is not under influenced by an akuma." Ladybug answered while trying to deflect the robot's attacks.

"So any ideas?"

"For now let's try to restrain it from further destruction!"

"Got it!" Cat Noir responds.

Ladybug and Cat Noir proceeds to do their best to restrain the robot's movement but they were not successful. Ladybug then quickly uses her lucky charm and Cat Noir uses his cataclysm. The robot was restrained from Ladybug's ropes and Cat Noir proceeds to destroy the robot and it turns into ashes. Ladybug then threw her lucky charm in the air and says.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The lucky charm then turns into a swarm of magical small ladybugs and reverts everything that the robot has destroys turns it back to normal as if it never happened.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said.

Both of their miraculous are on their spot of energy before they transform back. Both of them said their goodbyes and went their own ways and head home. Then in the distance a man wearing a grey suit standing on top of one of the roofs far away from Ladybug field of view. But Cat Noir was close by and he saw the man on the rooftop but then the wind blew as Cat Noir view was distorted and unable to see. As soon Cat Noir reclaims his view, the man was gone.

"Huh, I wonder who was that?" questioned Cat Noir.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Hero Arrives

_As Adrien returns to his mansion, he transforms back to his normal self and Plagg sits on Adrien's couch. Adrien throws a piece of camembert to Plagg so he can recharge his batteries on his next unpredictable mission. Adrien sat down on his computer chair and stared at the ceiling, he thought carefully about what Ladybug said to him about a whole new universe and the recruitment. He then spoke to Plagg as he is eating his Camembert._

 **Adrien** : Hey Plagg, what do you think about it?

 **Plagg** : Think about what?

 **Adrien** : About what Ladybug said about her recruitment into the Heroez Initiative. She wants my opinion about us getting involved with it.

 **Plagg** : If you ask me, that robot that we fought previously was not part of this world or even this universe as the matter of fact. I mean thanks to your cataclysm power that has the power to destroy anything you touch but if that keeps happening. Maybe we are in a position that we need to know what's out there in the known universe. Even us kwamis need more information about other worlds. But hey that's just my opinion.

 _As Plagg finishes his opinion, he goes back to continue his camembert cravings. Adrien thought about it for a while, then he decided that he agrees with it and calls Ladybug to their usual patrol meeting spot._

 _Ladybug then arrives at their usual patrol meeting spot and spots Cat Noir has already arrived there first._

 **Ladybug** : Hey Cat Noir, have you made your final decision?

 **Cat Noir** : Yeah, I decided to agree with your recent promotion as leader of this earth.

 **Ladybug** : What made you decide that?

 **Cat Noir** : I spoke to my kwami about the whole scenario. He said that he would like us to join up in this Initiative. Because relating back to the recent attack which was a surprise to us that robot was not akuamtized, we almost stood no chance against that thing. So maybe if we join up, possibly we have a chance to know what their weaknesses are.

 _Ladybug then thought about it for a while to what Cat Noir said. Then she came to a conclusion that she agrees to join up._

 **Ladybug** : Alright, if you agree. Then I'm with you.

 _Ladybug then pulls out the hologram device that Jeremy left behind._

 **Cat Noir** : What's that?

 **Ladybug** : It's a holographic device that somehow communicates with him. But I have no idea how to turn on this thing…

 _Then suddenly the holographic device turns on which surprised and scared Ladybug and Cat Noir and reveals Jeremy Zag._

 **Jeremy** : So have you two made your final decision?

 **Ladybug** : Yes, we like to join up to your initiative.

 **Jeremy** : And your partner agrees to it as well?

 **Cat Noir** : Hey, you're that guy that I saw on the rooftop while I was leaving the area that the robot attacked.

"Quiet Cat Noir." whispers Ladybug. "Yes. He agrees with it." She said confidently.

 **Jeremy** : Okay, I'm sending a transport ship to your location. Get ready.

 _The holographic device turns off and a ship came out from the clouds and lands near Ladybug and Cat Noir. They were both stunned with the design on that ship._

 **Cat Noir** : That looks amazing. It…. Just looks…..so futuristic…

 _The ship opens the back hatch and they boarded the ship. Once they are boarded, the ship takes off. Cat Noir and Ladybug watches near the windows of the ship as they leave Paris and off to an unknown destination. As the ship was travelling to their destination, Ladybug and Cat Noir are talking in the transport bay._

 **Ladybug** : *sighs*…. Regret you decision yet Cat Noir?

 **Cat Noir** : Nope, I regret nothing…..

 _Cat Noir suddenly goes into his own fantasy. The ship's intercom then speaks to Ladybug._

 **Ship's Intercom** : We are near the Heli-carrier now. You should be able to look at it on your right.

 _Ladybug and Cat Noir then walks over to the right hand side of the ship and looks through the window and sees nothing due to the clouds blocking the view. Then as the ship clears through the clouds, they are introduced to see this massive floating ship that is hovering over the sky and above the clouds. They were both amazed with its majestic size. The ship's intercom turns on again and speaks._

 **Ship's Intercom** : Like the view?

 **Ladybug** : Yeah…. It's amazing!

 _The transport ship lands on the deck of the Heli-carrier where Cat Noir and Ladybug are dropped off. They both looked around the deck to see many of the crew is working busily with the other transport ships and assault drones. They were then greeted with the man himself, Jeremy Zag._

 **Jeremy** : So what do you think?

 **Ladybug** : Again…. It's amazing!

 **Jeremy** : I know. I get that a lot. Here, put these on your suits.

 _Jeremy gives them two small devices to Ladybug and Cat Noir, then they placed it on their suits. The devices then activate and creates a somewhat hexagon shield both of them. Ladybug then questions._

 **Ladybug** : What's are these and what's it doing?

 **Jeremy** : It's a suit paralyzer that is designed to keep your suit and mask while you two transform back to your normal selves. We know that you two are trying to keep your identities from each other for your own good. So we took that into consideration and developed a device that does that. Go ahead try it.

 **Ladybug** : Tikki, spots off.

 **Cat Noir** : Plagg, claws off.

 _Both Ladybug and Cat Noir then transform back but the suit and masks are still locked on and therefore they both are still in their disguise and they can let their kwamis recharge._

 **Jeremy** : Okay we're in business. The devices work. Time to show you a tour around the place and then to the bridge where we coordinate opearations.

 _As Ladybug and Cat Noir is being escorted to the bridge, they looked around them to observe what the Heli-carrier is carrying. From experimental weapons to the crew having fun in their own time. They all looked calm and happy on board the Heli-carrier. Once they reached the Bridge of the Heli-Carrier, they see a lot of people are managing the different sections of the Heli-Carrier. After the duo finished looking around the bridge, Ladybug sees a board that is filled with other superheroes that are currently in recruitment. She questioned Jeremy about it._

 **Ladybug** : Jeremy, who are these people?

 **Jeremy** : Oh glad you asked. These are the people from other universes. They are superheroes from their Earth.

 **Ladybug** : So that's how you managed to get so many different techs that I saw while on the way to the bridge.

 **Jeremy** : Aside from there is another crew I would like you to meet in Universe Number 6. They call themselves the 7C's, they just came back from a test drive with the new tech that we installed.

 **Cat Noir** : 7C's, who are they?

 **Jeremy** : You'll see for yourselves. Let's go meet them back at Deck 12.

 _Once Jeremy lead Cat Noir and Ladybug back to the Deck, the duo saw a ship that just landed on the deck of the Heli-carrier. It had a somewhat giant skull at the bow of the ship with yellow glowing eyes, and a crew just exited the ship. A yellow robot, a somewhat pink and purple female, a blue coloured boy who looks like a ghost, a large male who has a Viking helmet on his head and boy who is holding a sword behind his back. The boy then greets Jeremy with enthusiasm._

 **Unknown Boy** : Hey Jeremy! That new jump drive is making flying and cruising so much easier.

 **Jeremy** : What can I say, the best of the best.

 **Unknown Boy** : And who are these two that you have here?

 **Jeremy** : Ladybug and Cat Noir. Meet the Captain of the Chaos, Zak Storm.

 **Zak** : Nice to meet you two.

 **Cat Noir and Ladybug** : Hello.

 _Once they were introduced, an unknown voice suddenly came out of nowhere._

 **Unknown Voice** : Hey, don't forget about me!

 **Ladybug** : Who said that?

 **Zak** : Oh don't worry. It's my sword. Calabrass.

 _Ladybug and Cat Noir then looks towards the direction where the sword is holstered and they are surprised._

 **Calabrass** : Hi, how's it going?

 **Cat Noir** : Talking swords, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

 **Zak** : Don't worry, I have been in your position once. It took me a while to get used to it as well. Anyway, I have to introduce you guys to my crew since we would be working together if a world threat is coming. Let me get them.

" _Hey guys, come over here. There's someone I would like you guys to meet." Zak shouted. Once they heard Zak, the crew came over and Zak introduced them to ladybug and Cat Noir._

 **Jeremy** : I'll leave you guys to it for the introductions while I got other plans. I'll see you guys back at the bridge for your future operations.

 _Jeremy then leaves the deck and leaving Zak, Ladybug and Cat Noir on the deck for the introductions._

 **Zak** : This my crew. The guy with a Viking helmet on his head is called Crogar.

 **Crogar (speaks in a Viking tone)** : Hello, Crogar can slash at shadows all night long!

 **Zak** : This sharp witted Atlantean Princess is called Cece.

 **Cece (speaks sarcastic tone)** : Why thanks Zak, how kind of you.

 **Zak** : There's Clovis, the pesky little Ghoul.

 **Clovis** : I'm a ghost.

 **Zak** : And Caramba, an overly anxious alien in a robot suit.

 **Caramba** : This place is really high up…..

 **Zak** : And that's my crew on board the Chaos.

 **Cat Noir** : Um, your ship's name is called Chaos?

 **Zak** : Yeah. Why is something wrong?

 **Cat Noir** : Oh nothing. Just wondering is all.

 **Zak** : I can take my guess that you in a black and red suit called Ladybug and you dressed up in a cat suit called Cat Noir.

 **Ladybug** : You guessed correctly. Why don't we discuss this down at the conference room down at the Heli-carrier?

 _As they paused their conversation, they all walked to the conference room to continue to know one another. And a new superhero team is slowly starting to form together…_

 **(Author's notes): Hello and welcome back to the third reupload to this story. This was one of the most highly anticipated story that I have in my story archive so I will try my best to improve this. This story is also a highly experimental story that can subject to change. The rest of the other Characters from unreleased animation heroes will play in due time as I said before in the introduction. My currently plan now is when a new hero animation is released, I will include it in the story so some of the chapters will be updated to be on par with the current timeline. The introduction to the Zak Storm characters was a first step in a massive crossover. So hopefully you guys enjoy it! I will release a Youtube video soon about the current progression of all of the stories that I have posted so far, including this one in particular. It's on T3JB Fanfiction Channel so search it up on Youtube and you'll find it. The title of the video would be Introduction and Progression of the Stories. Anyways, see you all in the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Escalation

On the Helicarrier, the famous Paris Duo and Zak Storm's crew are in the conference room talking about each other.

"So you're from the city called Paris? What's it like?" Caramba asked.

"Well, it's a beautiful city. We act in a group of four. The other two, um, we did not tell them about the secret of this place yet. But we had a lot of adventure and a fair share of action," Cat Noir answered.

"Care to share?" said Clovis with curiosity.

"Not really, but I'm more interested to what your universe is like," Cat Noir said with curiosity.

"Well, for us. We don't know where to start. There was much adventure in the Bermuda Triangle," Cece answered.

The Paris Duo jaws dropped when they heard about the Bermuda triangle.

"Tell us what it's like?!" The duo exclaimed with excitement.

As they discussed about each other's adventures, suddenly the alarm went off. It puts the Paris duo and 7C's on alert. Then Jeremy comes into the conference room.

"What's going on?" Ladybug asked.

"There is another attack in Paris, the animals from the Menagerie du Jardin des Plantes." Jeremy responded. Jeremy pulls up a hologram map of Paris on the table.

"Well, tables are part of technology now…." Caramba said.

"What's going on down there? All the animals are loose and wreaking havoc across the city." Cat Noir said with shock.

"Well, looks like you guys today will be on your first joint operations today. Ladybug and Cat Noir, you'll be dealing with the person who is akumatized. While 7C's will handle the loose animals." Said Jeremy.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. Alright, I'll meet you guys down there. Come on, let's go teach those animals a lesson!" Zak said. Zak's crew then quickly leaves the conference room, boards the Chaos and departures from the Helicarrier.

"Wait, how do you know that this is an akuma attack?" questions Ladybug to Jeremy.

"We have akuma detectors, but that's not the point. You need to be down there now; I'll send the location to your devices. There's going to be drop pods dropping you to the area. Good Luck." Said Jeremy.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Ladybug said.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" said Cat Noir.

Once their miraculous are reactivated, Ladybug and Cat Noir quickly head over to the drop pods in the hangar and boards it. The Helicarrier crew preps the pod and secures it. Then they give the all clear to deploy the pod. The pod then deploys from the Helicarrier and lands near Menagerie du Jardin des Plantes. They quickly disembark from the pod and heads over to the location that Jeremy sent them. They quickly to find that there was Kim being cornered by a black panther. The Paris duo quickly intercept them. Cat Noir distracts the black panther and Ladybug grabs Kim and takes him to a safe location.

"Well, what do you think about a black cat?" Said Cat Noir.

"I think I'm higher on the food chain." The Black panther said.

The black panther suddenly transforms into an eagle and escapes the zoo. Cat Noir quickly places a tracker on the eagle as it flies away.

"Huh, lucky shot." Surprised Cat Noir.

Ladybug then returns to the zoo to regroup with Cat Noir.

"Where's the panther?" asked Ladybug.

"He just transformed into an eagle and flew away." Answered Cat Noir

"Wait, what? It just transformed and flew away?"

"Yeah, looks like he's been akumatized. So where did you take that boy?" Cat Noir asked.

"I took him to a local nearby bakery. He should be safe there." Answered Ladybug.

Then a call from Ladybug's compact rang and she answered.

"Hey Ladybug, we just finished gathering the loose animals. They won't be going anywhere." Zak said.

"Great, um have you seen an eagle nearby?" Ladybug asked. "It's important about that particular animal because he's been akumatized."

"Hang on, let me get a higher view." Zak answered. "Chaos, we need to get a higher altitude."

The Chaos then rises to a higher altitude and Zak informs his crew to look out for an eagle.

Then Cece manages to find the eagle.

"I found the eagle but it's at a park right now." Said Cece.

"Okay, we bought ourselves time to regroup and plan our next move. Zak, meet us at this location. I'm sending the coordinates now. Meet us there." Commands Ladybug. The call ends there.

"Alright Chaos, time to regroup." Zak said. The Chaos then travels over to Ladybug's location.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Park….**_

The 7C's have regrouped and lands near the bakery. The Chaos then switches from flight mode to walker mode.

"So what's the next move? Ladybug?" Zak asks.

"For now, we have the advantage of where to find Animan's prey. But capturing him might be a challenge." Said Ladybug.

"Animan? That's the name of this villain? What power does he have?"

"He has the power to transform into different animals." Answered Cat Noir.

"So we need to capture him, why don't we just restrain him." Said Zak as he pulls out Calabrass. "Maybe the Eye of Sino might do the trick."

"Eye of Sino, what's that?" Ladybug asks.

"You'll see." Zak said as he tells Calabrass. "Calabrass, give me the eye of Sino!" Zak transforms and his left arm is covered with ice and the sword changed from metal into an ice sword.

"Wow, impressive but what are you going to do?" Cat Noir asks.

"Well, I just have to freeze him whatever he transforms to and you guys will take over and capture his akuma." Said Zak.

Then Cat Noir heard an eagle coming their way and informs Ladybug and Zak that he's coming.

"Guys, he's coming." Said Cat Noir.

"Alright, get ready." Ladybug said as they all prepare for Animan. They saw the eagle coming towards their direction, but then it transforms into a T-rex. It lets out a big roar.

"Hey, since when did extinct animals count." Exclaims Cat Noir.

"T-rex may have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's still an animal." Reassures Ladybug with a scared tone. "Alright Zak, do your thing!"

Zak commands: "Crogar, with me. Cece, distract it while we get closer to freeze it. Clovis and Caramba, protect the Chaos and give us covering fire!"

While Cece starts firing her gun at the T-rex's face to make it temporary blind, Crogar is hitting the legs to weaken it.

"Chaos, fire the canons!" Zak said.

The Chaos then fires the canons and damages the T-rex but not enough to weaken it.

Then Zak comes in and hits the T-rex to the legs with Calabrass with the Eye of Sino and it freezes the legs just by hitting it. The T-rex attempts to fight back and targets Zak. He then quickly switches from sword mode to shield mode. The shield then blocks the strike from the T-rex.

"Huh, so that's how they managed to deal with those loose animals so easy." Said Ladybug.

Ladybug then throws her yoyo and ties around its legs. Cat Noir then hits the T-rex on its side. It then falls over and lands going unconscious. They have successfully restrained the T-rex.

"And that's how you go extreme Animal hunting." Joked Zak. "Ladybug, you get to do the honours."

Ladybug then approaches to grab the bracelet from the dinosaur's arms but then the T-rex had quickly regained conscious and attempted to attack her. However, it was unsuccessful.

She then throws her yoyo in the air and shouts: "Lucky Charm!" The yoyo then appears with an extra set of steel cable wire grapple.

"Grapple Hook? Well, better than a simple rope. Hey um Crogar, tie the mouth of the T-rex." Ladybug requests.

Crogar then takes Ladybug's Grapple Hook and ties it to restrain its mouth to prevent from opening. Ladybug then grabs the bracelet again and crushes it, making the corrupted akuma appear and escape.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilise!" said Ladybug. She quickly opens her yoyo and catches the corrupted akuma to purify it. She then releases it. "Bye-Bye little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" said Ladybug as she throws her lucky charm in the air and it turns into a swarms of magical ladybugs. Then everything turns back to normal.

7C's crew celebrated as they once again saved the city including the Paris Duo. But their celebration was short lived when a portal has opened from the sky directly above them. Then over the 7C's communication radio and Ladybug and Cat Noir's yoyo and Baton came in an incoming signal. It was from Jeremy.

"Team, we got another problem on our hands. The portal above you now is a wormhole from another Universe and there's something coming out of it. Get ready." Warns Jeremy.

The team takes retreats away from the portal, then a massive green robot came out from the portal. Immediately the Paris Duo recognised what that was.

"Hey it's that robot again. The one we fought earlier!" Said Ladybug.

"Yeah, but it looks a lot bigger this time!" responds Cat Noir.

"No, it can't be…." Said Cece with a shocked tone.

"Oh come on, how did Morlock even managed to get here?" said Zak.

Ladybug and Cat Noir suddenly looked towards the crew with a surprised expression.

"Wait, you know that thing?" questions Ladybug?

"Yes, we fought him before. His name is Morlock the Unstoppable. It's a type of armour that can be controlled by someone or something. He's being controlled by Skullivar." Answered Zak.

"Um Skulli- who now?" questioned Cat Noir.

 **(Author's Notes)** : **Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. The sudden change to writing form was part of the rules and agreement to the site so a lot of things had to shift. The video as I mentioned in the previous chapter in the notes is sadly on halt for the moment because I am having a busy schedule. Including that I have many upcoming fanfiction crossovers in the works right now. (7 in total) But those will come out in due time. Lastly, the current state of this crossover is very promising, the information about the upcoming Zak Storm Super Pirate animation cartoon is difficult to come by therefore extensive research has to be made. Although some might say that I deserved it because making a fanfiction based off unreleased animations is not right and classified it as premature. But I like a challenge. The challenge to switch form script to proper writing is easy to transition but doing the research is a whole different level and worth it at the end. Anyway, there's more to come so see you in another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 All's well that ends well

"Skullivar, our universe's bad guy. He's controlling that armour. They call it the Morlock armour" Zak said.

"Well, two attacks in one day. Looks like we are about to have a busy day." Said Cat Noir.

Morlock then stands up and attacks the 7C's with its fists but it was blocked by Zak's Ice shield. Then Calabrass ran out of energy.

"Well, that's no good." Said Calabrass.

Then Morlock attacks Zak and knocks him towards Cat Noir's position. Making them falling over each other.

"Ow..." said Zak with pain.

"You could say that again." Said Cat Noir.

Out of the wormhole came with Skullivar's skeleton army. It grouped up around Morlock to protect him.

"Well looks like this calls for the Eye of Blazz." Said Zak.

"Zak, you take care of the skeletons while we take care of Morlock." Commands Ladybug to Zak.

"Whatever you say. Alright, time blast some boneheads!" excited Zak. "Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz!" His hand turns into red and yellow and the sword changed into a flaming rock and fire sword.

"You're on fire!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I control fire! Calabrass, hit it from all sides!" Zak commands.

"Aye!" Calabrass agrees. "I'm waiting for ya, you blasted knuckleheads!"

Calabrass then unleashes multiple strikes of fire as Zak swing the sword, directs it towards the skeleton army. Each of the skeletons burns and crashes as the slashes of fire hits them.

"7C's let's clear a path for them!" Zak commands excitedly.

Clovis and Caramba defends the Chaos as the skeleton army attempts to board the ship. Cece supports Crogar and Zak with covering fire. Ladybug and Cat Noir tries to get close to Morlock but they were both quickly overwhelmed by the insane amount of skeletons attacking them. Ladybug and Cat Noir quickly backed out of the battle zone.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Those skeleton's keep coming from that portal!" Cat Noir said.

"Looks like we have to shut down the portal first then. Oh I hope this works…. Cat Noir, time to test that cataclysm of yours on a new object today." Ladybug commands.

"Cataclysm!" said Cat Noir as he activates his ability. "So, what then?"

"Now you're going to try to shut down that portal with your cataclysm." Answered Ladybug.

"You want me to use it on the portal?" Cat Noir asked in shocked while questioning Ladybug. "How are we supposed to reach it if we can't get to it. On top of that, even if we managed to get through the skeleton army. We still got Morlock to deal with."

"You get to that portal and use your cataclysm, while I escort you pass the battle zone." Said Ladybug.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Cat Noir asked.

"Hey, are you doubting me? Don't worry, All I need to do is to restrain the robot from moving. While you close the portal. I got a theory that if the portal is closed, all these 'things' whatever they are, will be gone with it."

"Like an entrance with no connection."

"Exactly, now get ready… and go!"

As Ladybug and Cat Noir enters the battle zone, the 7C's are still taking care of the skeleton army while Ladybug and Cat Noir slip pass them to get closer to the portal. Then as they reach to the portal, Morlock takes action and attempts to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir but misses. Ladybug then throws her yoyo and wraps it around Morlock, preventing it from moving. Cat Noir then heads for the direction to the portal and touches it with his cataclysm. The portal then destabilizes and starts vacuuming all of the skeleton army and Morlock, one by one as they return back to the portal. The 7C's clean up those stragglers that want to stay on this world. Then as the portal closes with all the skeleton army and Morlock nowhere to be in sight. The portal closes and finally peace and quiet. Jeremy then comes over the intercom.

"Good Job guys, no more enemies on sight on the radar. Mission accomplished." Jeremy congratulates.

The 7C's and the Paris Duo celebrated for their first combine victory.

 **(Author's Notes): As you can read, this is probably the shortest chapter that I have written in this story. And I'm terribly sorry for that. It is because I am working on another project called "Stand by for Titanfall RWBY" a Titanfall x RWBY crossover. On top of it, it is also because I cannot find another way how to continue the story. It does sound like I've hit a wall.**

 **I have.**

 **So for the moment I won't be updating this until I have figured out a way to make another clear path to continue this story. Since Miraculous Ladybug Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Season 2 is delay until what. October the last I heard. And Zak Storm Super Pirate Season 1 has yet to be released globally. I know it has been released in some areas of the world, but for me, it has yet to come.**

 **So I want you guys and gals help, to tell me further ideas to how to continue this story while waiting for both cartoons to be released. For the ideas, please tell me ideas that are closely related to the cartoon's lore and story. So I have something to work with. So send me the ideas in review or Private message me.**

 **Once the cartoons have been released I'll start back on track with this idea. So sorry for the inconvenience and stay tuned!**


End file.
